


The Slayers

by ShadinqTR



Category: Dauntless - Fandom
Genre: Gen, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadinqTR/pseuds/ShadinqTR
Summary: A boy wants to become a slayer so he can provide for his mother.





	The Slayers

A boy was sleeping on his bed when suddenly someone woke him up.

"C'mon dear, you're gonna be late." An old woman with short, white hair and violet eyes stated.

He struggled to stand up, "Is it morning already?"

The woman chuckled, "It's already been 2 hours, Kalmin."

As he heard this, he immediately stood up and asked his mom to leave. She giggled at his request and left, "Breakfast's ready, go down once you're ready, okay?"

He agreed as he closed the door.

He rushed all over his room to get changed into his recruit armor set, except for the helmet which he found restraining more than helpful. As he opened the door to his room, he heard his mother scream for help. As he heard he grabbed his recruit and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Where's our platinum, huh?" A gang of debt loaners were there, questioning his mother.

His mother tried to think of an excuse but the loaners weren't buying it, they wanted their money now or something bloody's gonna happen.

"Stop! How much platinum?" He asked.

The man, who he assumed was the leader, walked in-front of him, "And who da' you think ye' are, eh?"

"Just tell me the amount." 

"It's only 150 plae'num, boy"

He reached into his pouch and handed the man what he demanded. As the leader finished counting, he ordered his men to leave.

As they left, he sat down on one of the chairs. His mother then apologized, "I- I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's fine mom, don't worry about it. Now then, how about breakfast," He said with a genuine smile on his face.

She giggled in response, "You're gonna be the best slayer in the world, Kalmin." She stated as she kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

 

As they finished eating, he heard the airship landing.

"Bye mom, I'll come back to visit you soon, okay?" 

As she nods, Kalmin went inside the airship where he found only two other people inside, two females to be exact.

Only two new recruits? He thought as he sat down.

One of the girls then approached him, "Hey, hey! D'ya wanna become a slayer too?" She had a black, loose ponytail and black eyes.

"It's pretty obvious that I am going to be a slayer because I got in here."

The girl then put a hand on her head and stuck out her tongue, "Oh, silly me! By the way, my name's Asta!"

The airship then began to fly back to Ramsgate.

"Cooooll!" The girl announced as she looked outside a nearby window.

He payed no mind to Asta. He was more interested in the girl in front of him. She wore a white cloak, she had white, loose bun and purple eyes. She wasn't speaking and it seemed like she was deep in thought, so he just thought of things to do once he got into Ramsgate, while Asta was hyping over trees.

* * *

 

About 10 minutes had passed until the airship was hit by something. 

They tried shaking it off but it just kept shooting at them until the entrance opened up.

Kalmin then slid off as he was sitting right next to the entrance. Asta tried grabbing him, but she was too late.

As he landed, he noticed something that also landed next to him. It was some sort of aether-charged ball. As he was trying to examine it, a voice suddenly came out of it, "Recruit, are you there?" It was the voice of the one piloting the airship.

"Y- yes!"

"Good, now, you have to follow my instructions. Surely, you're good with your sword, yes?"

"Of course."

The pilot then started to explain, "We can only rescue you at the opposite end of that island, there's a Quillshoot trying to shoot us below your side. Now, I asked you if you're good because that island has a Rogue Gnasher in it."

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Okay, good. We'll see you in the other side, slayer. This aether-charged item's about to run out. Good luck!" 

He first started wandering around, he harvested a couple of plants while he was there as well. Broke a few barrels and accidentally chopped down some trees too.

He then saw it, the Rogue Gnasher, it was standing there, as if it was anticipating him. 

Kalmin drew his sword, before he was ready though, the Gnasher charged at him pushing him to  side. As approached it from the behind, he started swinging his sword with all the strength he had at the behemoth's tail, but it then used its tail to smash him but simply dodged out of the way.

He then walked away a bit to try and think about the situation.

I'm with a Gnasher trying to kill me. Should I make a run of it while it's still trying to turn around? No, It'll just charge after me if I do... Only one choice left then.

He gripped his sword and ran towards the behemoth. He started swinging his sword in all sorts of patterns, the behemoth staggered back as its leg was covered in scars, a hide from it even fell off. He felt some sort of blue energy from his sword, he tightly gripped his sword and swung it with full force, a aetherial-like projectile came out of it, cutting the behemoth's tail.

The Gnasher cried out, it then stood up and charged again at him. It then started stomping the ground. He took this opportunity to kill the behemoth, so he started rapidly swinging behind it.

He was tired, almost to the point of collapsing but he had to survive. So with almost all of the energy he had left, he swung his sword one last time.

"..."

The behemoth fell to the ground, dead. Kalim didn't even take the remains, he simply slowly walked off to the airship.

* * *

 

He's suddenly woken up as he felt someone poking his cheek. He opened his eyes to see that it was Asta, she was sitting right next to where he was sleeping.

"What is it?"

"We're at Ramsgate, dummy."

He immediately stood up as he heard this, "Really?!" He enthusiastically asked.

In response, she nodded her head, "Shouldn't get too excited, though."

"What, why?"

She then pointed outside.

"Why? What's wrong outsid-" He cut himself off as he saw thousands of people waiting in a line.

"..."

"Yep, that's how long the line is."

"Well then, let's just wait." 

"Yep!" She playfully responded with.

* * *

 

About 10 minutes pass as an announcement was put up.

"All Slayers please kill the Queen Bee behind you. I repeat, please kill the Queen Bee behind you."

"... Am I gonna have to wait longer?"

"... Probably," She responded as she took out her chain blades.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be focusing on these stories since they're just fun, little stories I'll be making while playing Dauntless. 
> 
> Don't expect these stories to be my highest of quality stories. I won't be proofreading these since they're just fun stories I write.
> 
> -ShadinqTR


End file.
